Attack On The Mountain Pass
by GabeXorn
Summary: The attack at the mountain pass as seen by Marius


**Disclaimer:** Diablo is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
**Summary: **Marius tells what happened at the mountion pass  
**Author's Note:** Originaly writtenfor a school assignment in 2001, as an englishdescriptive piece.

* * *

_Journal of Marius, in the year of our Lord, 1666_

As I finally reached the rogue monastery, in the cold and deadly Tamoe Highlands of Sanctuary, I began to feel confident in the fact I was now safe from my nightmares. Slowly I entered the monastery, while being watched by bloodthirsty murderers, coward us thieves and diseased and dying refugees. I made my way over to a corner, and cautiously sat down. I sat in that same spot for 4 days and nights fighting off sleep, whilst smoking opium, despite not to let my nightmares returned. But alas on the fifth day I fell asleep and my nightmares returned.

I was returned to Tristnam, a small town, which in its glory days was home to a great cathedral made of the finest stone, the fanciest wood and the best glass windows that we townspeople could muster, run by the great Bishop Lazarus, who had run the town for more than twenty-five years, till a few weeks ago, Lazarus, while exploring the basement of the Cathedral, found a great stone that glowed yellow and green. Lazarus, out of pure shock in finding such a wonderful stone, regrettably dropped the stone, smashing it to dust. Instantly smoke began to rise and fill the room. When the smoke settled, a giant red, brown and green horned demon stood in front of Lazarus, who was then corrupted by this demon. The demon, who we later found was called Diablo, began to wreak havoc over Tristnam, with his many minions, ranging from the undead to smaller demons, until a lone and nameless warrior walked into Tristnam, walked into the cathedral. Hours later, he remerged from the cathedral, covered from head to toe in blood, his clothes torn to shreds and appeared to have a wound on his head that was opening and closing. We celebrated our hero for weeks, with feasts in his honour every night with our best livestock and our finest and most beautiful girls doing nightly dances for him. But our new friend did not feel too well.

A few days ago, our hero decided to leave Tristnam. His physical appearance had changed since his defeat of Diablo. He was now completely bald, his skin colour was changing to light green and he appeared to be losing strength. He thanked us for our most excellent hospitably and went to gather his belongings. Soon after our town, was attacked by a new band of Diablo's undead minions. We held our own without cowardice against these foul and monstrous foes until we saw who was leading the attack, our hero. We soon lost face and Tristnam was destroyed. Those that could ran as far as they could. Our elders were thrown into giblets and let to die by our hero, who finally left, after killing our young and corrupting our best men. I began my escape my escape to the Tamoe Highlands. Now every time I fall asleep I return to the events of days ago and wake up in a cold sweat. But now my life was going to change for the worst.

Just as soon as I awoke from my nightmare, a dark traveler carrying a long sword and wearing a black cloak entered the monastery and sat at table by him-self. He stabbed his sword into the floor and proceeded to let go. He tried to let go, but his hand had a life of his own, refusing to let go, giving him the shakes. A nearby man started to laugh at the dark traveler, who had now began to glow as the insults continued until the dark traveler stood up and the hood of his cloak fell off, revealing him to be the hero from Tristnam. I slowly snuck back into my corner, as the fire grew larger and larger until it touched the roof. Then the hero screamed out in pain and something began to form in the flames. Then the fire explored in a big blast of hot sneering heat and out stepped a legion of the monstrous undead skeletons that I had ever seen. Then the tables blow up into the air and in their place, were small slug-like monsters with arms and human heads that began to devour anyone that stepped into their way. The skeletons by now were cutting up anyone in sight. The monastery was now on fire, with the sneering heat having no effect on the hero and his monsters, yet it was burning me so much I was in deep and mortal pain. Suddenly it just stopped, the noise, the destruction and the pain. I looked up and saw that the monsters were gone, everyone was dead and the hero was walking off again. I began to follow him, why I do not know. At this stage I had no idea where I would go with this shell of a man or the horrors. As we walked towards the east to the desert city of Lut Golan, the monastery fell in on it's self, ensuring anyone still living was now dead.


End file.
